


Dark Fliers

by Puuh (tsubahono)



Series: Of Friends and Fire Emblem [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F Byleth - Freeform, Gen, Humor and Cute Stuff, brief edeleth, mother daughter bonding! And by that i mean byleth and lysithea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22869964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubahono/pseuds/Puuh
Summary: Byleth wants Lysithea to brush up her flying skills. She isn't too happy with her teacher's choice in tutors.
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia & Constance von Nuvelle, My Unit | Byleth & Lysithea von Ordelia
Series: Of Friends and Fire Emblem [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639087
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Dark Fliers

**Author's Note:**

> I constantly had Lysithea and Constance doing group tasks together to make Lysithea a dark flier and it gave me this idea

"I really don't see the point to this," Lysithea all but snapped, her displeasure clear to her much calmer teacher. The animal in front of her stood feet above her, staring down at her with indifferent eyes.

Byleth approached with a gentle demeanor, resting her hand on the pegasus' nose. They were out in the courtyard in front of the stables, face-to-face with a black pegasus. Neither of them could discern its temperament, so far.

"Flying is a very useful skill to have, Lysithea," she said, shooting a glance back at her. "Now that black pegasi have begun to be imported and bred in Fodlan, we've been supplied with some here at the monastery. I'd have expected you to take advantage of this."

The younger girl sighed, folding her arms. "It's not that I won't, but this seems wasteful. Black pegasi are far more expensive than the other breeds, correct? We already have plenty of white pegasi here, so it seems like an unnecessary expense, if you ask me."

"You're correct," Byleth began with a hum. "But black pegasi are more suited to flying magic users. Mages aren't typically allowed to fly because white pegasi don't respond well to magic. Many of them will panic when their rider is casting, and people have ended up being thrown off mid-air if they aren't saddled properly. Some pegasi will even crash if the magic disrupts them too much - the same goes for wyverns especially. But black pegasi were bred differently, and their brains don't react the same to magic. Spellcasting at close range doesn't bother them the way it would another animal. I wish I could tell you why, but I'm afraid I'm not an expert on pegasus psychology." She ran a hand against the animal's face, and it blinked slowly. "Ah, the point is, we can procure airborne magic users this way, so the Church of Seiros deemed it worth the money."

Taken aback by the sudden long-winded explanation, Lysithea just nodded. "I… I see. As expected of a professor…"

Byleth looked back at her, before quickly continuing, "Ah, it's okay that you didn't know that! It's not common knowledge in Fodlan. Black pegasi originated in Dagda, and information and literature regarding other countries is very…" she lowered her voice, "...controlled."

Lysithea hummed, deciding it wise not to respond to that last part. "Where did you learn this then, professor?"

"One of Jeralt's mercenaries taught me. She was our most skilled pegasus knight, and she was amazing with animals. Once, when we were faced with a giant wolf, she actually drove it away, and nobody had to resort to violence. It was incredible. She was originally from Dagda, so she had her own black pegasus back in the day. I met her when I was… maybe around ten. Before then, I didn't know pegasi came in any color other than white." Noticing Lysithea's big earnest eyes on her, she cleared her throat. "Sorry, I've gotten off topic. But that's how I learned all of that."

Lysithea hummed, raising a hand to her chin. "I see. I knew of them, but they were incredibly rare in Fodlan, so they existed as somewhat of a far off concept to me." She furrowed her brows, before asking, "Why are they just being brought to Fodlan now?"

"It was Dagda's call. After the war between Dagda and the Empire, they closed off all forms of trade and travel with Fodlan. But recently they've been trying to make amends and become our ally for their country's benefit, which personally makes sense to me. Fodlan is usually very isolated, but the Archbishop and her High Followers decided that Dagda's assets could benefit our military force. The same could not be said of Almyra, which is why we still aren't allied with them."

There was no reply, and she turned to see Lysithea staring up at her.

"...What is it?"

The younger girl paused before smiling, finally approaching and laying her hand on the pegasus' nose.

"I'm aware that you were essentially thrown into this role, though I can't help but think that being a teacher is the perfect job for you. You truly are remarkable at it."

Byleth's lips quirked upwards just slightly, and Lysithea couldn't help but be surprised by the rare smile.

"Thank you, Lysithea. It makes me happy to hear that," she said, eyes betraying her sincerity. Jokingly, she added, "Though I hope you don't expect compliments to get you out of this."

The girl sighed, throwing her hands up half-heartedly in resignation. "So be it. I need to learn to fly a pegasus, right? Let's just get it over with, then."

Byleth blinked, before shaking her head with a small chuckle. "I won't be the one teaching you this time."

Lysithea tilted her head, looking up at the professor in confusion. "...You won't?"

Again, Byleth shook her head. "Your teacher is inside the stables." Finally grabbing the pegasus' reigns, she handed them to the younger girl, who begrudgingly took them. "Good luck, Lysithea. I'll see you in class tomorrow."

"Is this something that warrants wishing me good fortune?" She asked, but Byleth only briskly turned around, her coat swaying on her shoulders as she did so. She waved, and was soon gone.

Lysithea sighed. Weakly, she patted the side of the pegasus' face, before turning to the stables.

"I wonder who it could be…?" She wondered aloud. But there was only one way to find out, so she stepped forward, guiding the pegasus into the stables. And as soon as she entered, she wished she could walk right back out.

"Oh Goddess," she muttered under her breath, barely suppressing a groan. She looked at the girl waiting for her. Her gaze travelled up the long, absolutely _pretentious_ dress the girl was wearing, landing on her blonde, purple highlighted hair for a moment, before finally stopping at her smug face.

"Lysithea von Ordelia!" Constance exclaimed, tone as arrogant and self-serving as ever. "I have been awaiting your arrival."

"...Constance von Nuvelle," Lysithea started, considerably less enthusiastic than the girl in front of her. "What a surprise."

"But of course, to be granted my audience must be shocking. However the professor asked me to tutor you, and it would be positively lamentable of me to decline."

"So it would," she said blankly, looking to the pegasus standing by the Abyssian's side. Whereas her borrowed steed had white markings around its feet and eyes along with lighter hooves, Constance's pegasus was pitch black. Even in the poor lighting from the covered windows and the pitiful chandelier, its hair shone brilliantly. With a sigh, she shook her head. "Shall we get started?"

"Why of course!" Constance said, proudly turning to her pegasus. Even the pegasus seemed to hold itself in high esteem, lifting its chin high and holding its wings with grace. "But first, let me introduce you to my own resplendent mount! Meet Adrien von Nuvelle, the most noble and striking war animal in all of Fodlan!"

"Hello," Lysithea said flatly, without looking away from her tutor. "Where do we start?"

The blonde all but glared at her, though she wasn't particularly intimidated.

"You would do well to mind your manners, Miss Ordelia. One day I will restore house Nuvelle, and when that time comes you will be begging for my allegiance."

"...Mhm," she hummed, grateful for whatever force that gave her the control not to roll her eyes.

With a huff, Constance grabbed a saddle from the wall, thrusting it into Lysithea's hands. Her arms strained slightly under the weight. When the blonde grabbed her own saddle, she turned to her with purpose.

"I will demonstrate how to apply the saddle, so pay close attention."

The shorter girl found herself raising an eyebrow. "Wouldn't it be better to do this outside?"

"Nonsense! The sun's oppressing rays play no role in saddling a pegasus!" Constance exclaimed indignantly. Lysithea just sighed, resigning to her unpleasant fate as she approached her pegasus.

"Very well, let's begin, then."

"Of course," the blonde finally said, and the pair were soon at work.

-

After initiating Lysithea on her daily duty, Byleth had spent a good part of her day providing Edelgard with extra lessons. She was happy to oblige, but she didn't see much of a need considering Edelgard was her top student. The girl had insisted though, so she agreed. She'd seemed incredibly distracted, though, so after a few hours Byleth declared that they were done. Edelgard seemed disappointed, but Byleth advised her to get some rest if she wasn't feeling well and they eventually parted.

Initially, she was going to return to her quarters and go over some papers as it was getting late, but she decided to check on Constance and Lysithea first.

The sky appeared to be clear save for a few patrolling wyvern riders, so she assumed the girls were just finishing up. When she arrived at the stables, though, she was surprised by the sight she was met with.

Constance's pegasus was laying in the hay, and against its flank lay both Constance and Lysithea, fast asleep.

Byleth found herself smiling. Without a word, she shed her jacket, draping it carefully over the two resting girls before turning around and walking out.


End file.
